Smile
by ImWritingInThisSec
Summary: She isn't smiling anymore. She blames her. He blames himself. Now he regrets trying to stay away from her. Now he regrets not being his friend anymore. Not good at summaries. Rated T because...I don't know
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, well I've write some ONE-SHOTS but this is the first one that isn't like that. Anyway This is just a 3 Chapters story I think I'm not completely sure, but it might be.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

She used to be happy. We used to be best friend. We used to be so close. I used to make her laugh. Not anymore. I can´t see a single smile on her face.

She blames Nina for her sadness, but it isn´t her fault. The entire fault is mine. I should have seen through her. I should have make thing clear between us. But I didn´t. I tried to stay away from her. I tried not to talk to her very often. I even deny that we were close... once. I was not being friendly anymore. Since then Joy wasn´t smiling anymore. At least not to me.

* * *

**Did I mentio****ned that this is kind of the introduction and that is why it is so short. The next Chapter is longer and want to know why I know it Because i'm already writing it. So tomorrow,****I should be Uploading it**

**-ImWritingInThisSec**


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you I was going to upload this one today. Thanks to WhisperingWillows12 !**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

It was a Friday afternoon and I was back at the house. I was supposed to be going out with Nina, Alfie and Amber later, maybe in a couple of minutes but I wasn´t sure.

I walked into the kitchen on search of something to drink, I was thirsty. I poured some Orange Juice on a glass and head to the living room.

As I got closer to the living room I noticed Joy sitting on the big couch, she was there doing something on her laptop. Maybe working on the school page. I sat on one of the single couches and start drinking my juice.

Joy seem to not notice me or she just didn´t bother to look up to see his old best friend. I found myself staring at her; finally I decide to say something.

"Hi" I said, sometimes I could come out with awesome ways of starting a conversation "What are you doing?"

Finally she looked up. "Hi" she looked down at her computer again "Just some school work and working on the school page"

"Great" I said trying to come up with something else to say when I heard Alfie´s voice from behind.

"Dude, coming?"

"Yeah, just wait a sec" I call back as I walked to the kitchen and left my glass. I return to the living room were I had left my jacket. I looked over at Joy and said "Bye"

"Bye" she said and I left.

* * *

**So this is longer than the last one. Anyway Next Chapter would be tomorrow. Hope so.**

**REVIEW**

**-ImWritingInThisSec**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is quite longer than the other. I know I said I was posting yesterday but I got to pick up a friend for a party and I didn't got enough time for ending the chapter and uploading it. Please forgive me.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

I was late for class. I Fabian Rutter was late for class, never. I've never been late for a class if it wasn't for Sibuna. And sometimes I even managed to arrive on time when we were solving the mystery. I continue running through the school corridors heading to French class.

I open the door for all the class to turn to see me.

"Good morning, Mr Rutter" said Ms Andrews.

"Good morning" I said

"Please seat, now" I follow her order. I looked around the room looking for an empty seat. There weren't any. There was only one, at the back of the room, Joy was seating there alone. I head to the place and place my backpack on the floor after taking out my books.

"Page 45" said Joy noticing that I didn't know what page the class was into.

"Thanks"

"Exercise 7" she said again noticing I didn't knew

"Thanks" I replied again. I started doing the exercise. It was pretty easy. I was good at French, not as much as Nina but good enough. I noticed Joy having some problems with her work. I decide to help her. "Care if I help you" I couldn't find anything else to say.

"Sure. I'm not really good with this" I started explaining her how to do it. Faster than I thought we had already finish all the work we were supposed to be doing. So we started talking on whatever it came on our minds. It was more a playful conversation than anything else. We were telling each other about our live, something we haven't been doing in a while. Once again it was like old time. Happy old time that I was missing so much.

We started talking about years ago, our old tradition, going to the cinema every Wednesday, for my surprised I had totally forgot about that. We keep talking about thing that we used to do, thing that we didn't do anymore.

The bell, unfortunately, sound and we had to leave for our next class.

"See you later" said Joy as she started heading to the door.

"Wait!" I shouted after her, she stopped "Would you like to go to the cinema tomorrow. Tomorrow is Wednesday, we can return to our old routine"

A smile started cracking on her face, it was just a little smile but it made me happy "Sure" she finally said, her smile growing bigger and bigger as she left for her next class.

I started leaving, too. Thinking and thinking about the beautiful smile my friend have.

That only Joy owns.

* * *

**I don't know what you thing but I love this ending. THE END**


End file.
